exitcornersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 16
Synopsis Ink clarifies that Kim was his name, but he changed it to Ink because he didn't like it and "wanted a fresh start." This is much to the disapproval of Beth (and, to a lesser extent, Liza and Aether), and she lectures him, saying that a birth name should be cherished. Amidst an argument, Rae overhears Liza mentioning that she's a Thatcher and deduces that she's Nolan Thatcher's daughter. Rae explains that Nolan used to be on the Bellbridge University Sponsorship Council, the one that rejected RN, and Liza adds that he used to be a professor, but no longer visits the university. Aether adds that this seems to support her earlier theory that everyone is connected to Bellbridge. Once everyone finishes discussing it, Rae also accuses Nolan of embezzling from the university, much to Liza's anger. Ink suggests that, while Liza asks her dad for more info, including if he knows Sean, him and Rae complete the puzzle, to which he replies that he already solved it while they were arguing about Ink's name. He mentions that it dealt with programming before they proceed to the next room. In the meanwhile, Ink quickly checks up on Sean, but Sean doesn't respond. Ink expresses concern for Sean, and Aether and Liza both attempt to console him. Ink suggests that they warn their contacts to stay alert. Ink proceeds to the puzzle room, but on the way, gets distracted by a painting of the number 379, with the 7 in red. Aether notices it, too, and adds that she's seen it everywhere, and she insists that it means something. Ink adds that he also notices another recurring number: 4. He notes how there are 4 corners, 4 keycards, 4 elevators in Chapter 4, and 4 water pitchers in the main lounge. He theorizes that the game is only supposed to have 4 contestants, and that there's an extra one, but asks Aether to not tell the others lest they turn on each other again. They proceed to the puzzle, which is also programming-oriented, and solve it. Ink mysteriously hears someone for a second, even though none of the other contestants show any signs of having spoken. If Ink asks if Liza's had any luck with her father, she says that he hasn't taught there in years, though he does know Sean and considers him smart. He also vaguely remembers Rae. The conversation shifts over to the Contacts' safety, and in conversing with Rae, Aether accidentally mentions Tiana. Rae questions Aether on how she knows Tiana's name. If Ink claims that he told her, Rae punches him in the stomach and angrily proceeds to the next puzzle. The other contestants help him up before proceeding to the next puzzle. While they're alone, Ink asks her how she really knew. If Ink says that he didn't tell her, everyone also asks Aether. She agrees to tell Ink and no one else. In-game synopsis: Well, everyone officially knows about my name now. My name is Ink Greer, but that wasn’t the name I was born with. It used to be Kim, but I changed it a few years back. Didn’t like the old name, you know? Beth was giving me a hard time about it, but I can’t understand why she cared so much. Thankfully, Rae changed the subject when he heard Liza mention that her last name was Thatcher. Rae knows Liza’s father. Or knows of him, at least. Nolan Thatcher used to be a big name at Bellbridge University, before I started attending classes there. He was a professor there - Biology, I think - and he was also on their sponsorship council. We don’t have enough information to piece everything together yet, but I feel like we’re getting closer by the hour. On our way to the puzzle, Aether pointed out something else that I found strange; the number 379 keeps cropping up all over Exit/Corners. I thought she might have been putting a bit too much thought into this, but the more I think about it, the more I suspect she might be onto something. After the puzzle, though, things went south. Aether mentioned Tiana, Rae’s Contact, offhandedly. There’s nothing wrong with this… except for the fact that Rae had never once mentioned his Contact to anyone but me. How did she ever know who Rae’s Contact was? ' ' {If you chose Choice 37b: “I told her. I’m sorry.” in chapter 16} She clearly didn’t have an explanation on hand, and I thought things were headed in a bad direction, so I ended up lying to Rae. I told him that I had told Aether everything that he had told me. He ended up punching me for that. I don’t think he’ll be forgiving me for that anytime soon, but I’m not worried about Rae right now. I’m more concerned with how Aether knew about Tiana in the first place. ' ' {If you chose Choice 37a: “Don’t look at me! I didn’t tell her anything!” in chapter 16} Initially, Rae thought I had been the one to tell Aether. But I swore to him that I hadn’t told a soul about Tiana, which was the truth. So then Rae tried to squeeze an answer out of Aether instead. But she said that nobody would believe her, so she refused to tell anyone. Anyone but me, that is. She ended up brokering a deal with the other Contestants - she’d tell me how she knew about Tiana, and then it would be up to me to either tell the Contestants to either tell other Contestants or keep it secret. This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done this, after all. ' ' {Narratives rejoin here} (Aether appears) So now that we’re alone, she’s going to tell me. How did you know about Tiana, Aether? The complete transcript can be found here. Puzzle The solution for the puzzle can be found here. Category:Chapters